scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Falcon Rises
The Falcon Rises is the fourth episode of Scooby-Doo's Jumbo Pack. Premise The gang visit Blue Falcon and Dynomutt once again but, Blue Falcon is having trouble with a fake version of his arch-enemy 'Darthon the Destroyer'. Plot "You're surrounded Fish Face" says Blue Falcon. Blue Falcon and Dynomutt are fighting a villain named Fish Face upon a building. "Yeah, you won't get away" says Dynomutt. "You dare underestimate me!" Says Fish Face. Suddenly a bunch of Fish Face Goons attack the duo. Blue Falcon and Dynomutt fight the goons and then once again capture Fish Face. "Oh man!" Says Fish Face. It cuts to the Mystery Machine driving down the road. "Like, are we nearly there yet?" Asks Shaggy. "No Shag" says Fred. "Yeah, Gothville is like another hundred miles yet" says Daphne. "I'm bored" groans Scooby. "You should've brought books, they pass time" says Velma. "Like, books are boring" says Shaggy. "Then find something else usefull to do" says Fred. Later the gang arrive at Gothville. "I sure cant wait to visit Blue Falcon and Dynomutt again" says Daphne. "Now, Blue Falcon said to meet him at the city harbour" says Fred. "If my calculations are correct, the harbour should be '3000' cm away" says Velma. "Then lets be quick" says Fred. "Reah" laughs Scooby. Soon the gang arrive at the harbour and meet the two heroes. "Nice to see you again Mystery Inc." says Blue Falcon. "What did you call us for" asks Fred. The screen moves to after Blue Falcon told the gang. "So there's an imposter posing to be you're long dead arch-enemy, Darthon the Destroyer" says Velma. "Yes, and if you kids don't help me, Gothville's in danger" says the Blue Falcon. "Don't worry, you can count on us" says Daphne. "Like, why don't we ever solve the mystery of why mustard was invented" asks Shaggy. "Reah" says Scooby. Later, at Blue Falcon's head quaters. "We should get started on searching for clues" says Fred. "I agree" says Velma. "Me and Daphne will look for information about Darthon, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby, you look for suspects" says Fred. "Okay" says Daphne. Soon, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby are looking for suspects. They enter a shop. Inside is a man. "Hello, what can I get you today?" Groans the man. "We are coming to see if you have heard about the return of Darthon" asks Velma. "I don't want to talk about it, goodbye" says the man. "Actually, could we get some crisps" asks Shaggy. Velma drags Shaggy and Scooby out of the shop and Shaggy walks into a woman. "Hey, watch out!" Says the woman. "Like, what's you're name" asks Shaggy. "I'm Charlotte" says the woman putting her fringe behind her ear. "Have you heard anything about Darthon" asks Velma. "Well, I did hear about his return on the news, but other than that..." Says Charlotte. "Okay, thanks for you're time" says Velma. "No problem" flirts Charlotte with Shaggy. "Come on Shaggy, stop flirting with you're girlfriend" says Velma. "Ree-hee-hee" laughs Scooby. "Like, she's not my girlfriend" argues Shaggy. Back at head quaters. "Did you find suspects" asks Fred. "Two" says Velma. "Not Charlotte!" Says Shaggy. "Yes Shaggy, Charlotte is a suspect" says Velma. "We found out that Darthon only comes out at night" says Daphne. "Great" says Velma. "Now it's my favourite part, trapping time" says Fred. That night the gang set a trap in a dark lane and Scooby and Shaggy are live-bait. "Like, why do we always get tricked with Scooby Snacks" asks Shaggy. "Reah" says Scooby. "Because it works every time" says Velma. Then Darthon appears and chases Shaggy and Scooby. The trap falls on him and Daphne unmasks the villain. "Charlotte" says Shaggy. "Charlotte, she's one of my enemies who calls herself Leopard-Woman" says Blue Falcon. "Yes, that's right. I thought that if I dressed up as a different villain then you wouldn't recognise me. I'm sorry Shaggy. But I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you pesky kids" says Charlotte. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Darthon Suspects Culprits Location *Gothville Notes/trivia *Gothville is based off Batman's Gotham City and Superman's Smallville. *Fish Face is based off Two Face. *Leapord-Woman is based off Catwoman. Quotes :"Charlotte" - Shaggy Home Media * Category:DarthHill's Stuff Category:Crossovers